


wondering how the world looks from where you are

by loveinamaltshop



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Evan has the biggest and dopiest crush on his best friend, M/M, Nobody breaks their arm, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinamaltshop/pseuds/loveinamaltshop
Summary: Evan doesn't manage to break his arm when the branch gives way. Also intact? His giant crush on his best friend, Connor Murphy, who's rushing down to help him.





	wondering how the world looks from where you are

This is death, isn't it? It's angry riffs of Panic! At The Disco, tinny from someone’s phone and it's chains beating against themselves and it's the sun shining bright at his face and it's—

 

Connor’s earth-rough hand cupping over his forehead, pushing hair back before he's pulled onto the boy’s lap. He’s wearing a pair of jeans with the too-large safety pins over the thigh and Evan doesn't understand why they're there but the discomfort of it under his nape saves him from the embarrassment.

 

He just fell off a tree, right in front of his best friend. The best friend he's been trying to impress with not only his knowledge of trees, but as well as trying to get him to fall for him too by his ability to climb them. There's about six puns that go straight to his head but he tips his head to the side, instead, nuzzling against the bottom of the soft, soft hoodie Connor is wearing.

 

“—jeez, Hansen, can you hear me?”

 

Evan’s eyes blink up at Connor. Connor with the striking eyes, now frowning down at him with the most worried he's ever looked. “Y-Yeah.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell. Thank god. Do you hurt anywhere?” Connor’s eyes roam his form and Evan wants to curl up against himself in instinct.

 

Evan shakes his head, glancing at his hands. He was fine. He was embarrassed and thankful at the fact he didn't go as high up as Connor already was, who climbed too frighteningly fast. He never thought he'd be the type to climb trees in the first place, but he didn't know how many times Connor actually went to the orchard without him. A knot of worry twisted at the stream of thought before he willed himself to sit up. He didn't exactly know how awkward it was to keep cuddling into Connor’s lap.

 

“Say something, man,” Connor laughs almost nervously, propping a knee up “Are you in shock or whatever? I know in movies they give you a blanket or something but I don't know if my hoodie will do any good.”

 

 _I think your hoodie on me would do me just great_. Evan shakes the thought away before stammering a “no, don't worry about me.”

 

Connor considers this in a beat before he inches his body closer to a grassier part of the ground, motioning Evan to sit beside him. “I think some lower lying activities would do you better.”

 

Sometimes Evan wonders if Connor is wholly aware of the things he says sometimes. It doesn't make him uncomfortable but it makes him imagine that possibility. He swallows and moves towards Connor and inhales too sharply when the other boy pushes him down on the grass, before he throws his own back to do the same.

 

Sometimes Evan wonders if Connor is too close to him sometimes. Evan isn't too used to physical expressions and thing is, he really usually doesn't know what to do when someone other than his mom touches him, holds him, hugs him, and all that. But like this, the tops of their shoulders are pressed against each other and Connor hasn’t moved away and Evan thinks if he should and if this is weird for the other boy and dreads him commenting on it because _oh god_ he should’ve moved away by now, shouldn’t he or or _or_ —

 

Evan feels Connor’s fingers against his ear and there’s the falsetto of some obscure brooding rock frontman Connor’s probably trying to imitate this month. The song, well, it’s terrible and irritating to Evan’s ear and the volume is way too high but Connor jokes too often how his ears are fucked up anyway.

 

(This thought makes Evan glance at Connor’s ears. They look perfect, but Evan blushes at the thought of thinking Connor’s _ears_ look _perfect_. So lame. So lame. Connor would make fun of him forever.)

 

So Evan watches the trees shaking at the gentle wind instead, ignoring his heart and how it seems to beat in the staccato insistence that sounds just like the other boy’s name. He tells Connor that this is definitely his new favorite band, but the other boy just looks at him and laughs because _every band I make you listen to is your favorite band, you lameass_.

 

Evan opens his mouth but Connor raises a brow. “They’re just such great bands, you know,” Evan manages under the other boy’s gaze “Y-You have really good taste. I’ve told you this before.”

 

“I know I do, Hansen,” Connor shuffles with a wide, endeared smile and ah, _jeez_ , Evan can feel Connor’s hair brushing against the side of his face. _Hair, another perfect thing_ , something in the back of his head murmurs. He mentally chastises it for not using any other inventive adjective. “You sure you’re good?”

 

“I swear.”

 

There’s surprise in Connor’s face when Evan turns to face his best friend, before immediately reddening at this action. They’re suddenly too close and he didn’t know he was looking back at him too. He clears his throat but something that sounds closer to a squeak comes out. He’s not sure if Connor heard the dumb noise and chose not to comment on it or if he didn’t hear it at all and Evan is more convinced is the latter with how Connor places his hands on his stomach and closes his eyes. The song playing next is slower. Still with the brash-sounding singer but he can tell this is one of the songs Connor falls asleep to, because Connor can’t sleep without music in.

 

Connor’s told him what he dreams about sometimes. It’s always a train or a hot air balloon or a jetpack or the ocean even but it doesn’t matter because he just _goes_ . Connor would just leave. He can’t wait to leave, _in whatever shape or form or manner_ , as Connor had said. Evan remembers how quickly he had agreed with him.

 

Evan’s never asked if he shows up in Connor’s dreams because it’s easy for him to assume _no, that’s so stupid_ . But he really does what to know and he really does want to ask. But Evan knows Connor might find it weird or Evan too creepy for even _asking_ and that’s not what he wants because Connor’s the only person in school who gets him and not in the way Jared does, but _really_ gets him, you know? No one really gets why they’re always together but there they are and Evan kind of wants that for a long time.

 

 _Maybe I could ask him if he dreams about me one day_ . _Maybe I could tell him, everything I’ve ever wanted to._

 

He bites on his lips before shadowing Connor’s movements, closing his eyes too.

 

_But everything’s okay. Everything’s okay right now, Evan._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm Nina, and I'm back to writing fic after 3 years so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty! I've been in college writing political theory and research papers so it feels great to stretch my fanfic legs (fingers?) a bit. I hope you enjoyed this tiny thing! Much love to you all <3


End file.
